I wanna hold you hand
by No hay pociones para el amor
Summary: En el comienzo, se presenta una prueba difícil.Pero el amor es mas fuerte, ¿no es así?...Lo que pasa en las fechas importantes.. Inui-Kaidoh Perdón pero colgué mal con fanfiction y recién ahora me digno a aparecer para subir el ultimo capitulo.
1. La revelación de la noticia

_I wanna hola your hand_

_Capitulo__ 1_

_La __revelación__ de la__ noticia_

La profesora Sumire tenía a todos los titulares de 3º año reunidos en el vestidor.

Esta actitud sorprendió a los 3 titulares que quedaban, Kaidoh, Momoshiro y Ryoma.

Mientras trataban de averiguar que era lo que hablaban, el resto de los integrantes del club seguían con sus rutinas, pero también intrigados con lo que sucedía allí dentro.

Justo cuando la hora indicaba que las prácticas estaban terminadas y que podían partir a sus casas, salen de los vestidores todos.

Tezuka da la orden de que todo ha finalizado por hoy. Momo y Ryoma entran al vestuario y comienzan a interrogar a Eiji acerca de lo que Sumire hablo, pero a Kaoru no le intereso, fue se ducho, se cambio y salio de allí. En realidad a Kaoru le interesaba, pero se lo preguntaría a su compañero de ruta, en el camino a casa.

Inui, lo estaba esperando, esta vez irían a su casa. Kaoru noto preocupación en su sempai, pero pensó que lo mejor seria conversar una vez que se encontraran en la habitación del mayor.

Llegaron, y mientras Inui trataba de acomodar el usual desorden de sus cuadernos verdes y se disculpaba por ello, Kaoru hablo.

-Inui-sempai, que paso allí dentro. Me parece que fue una noticia que no te agrado del todo.

-OO¡¿Cómo lo notaste?!

-Ffsshhh, es muy simple, lo puedo leer en tu cara.

Inui abrazo por la espalda a Kaoru, parecía que tenia miedo de perderlo que se fuera y no regresara jamás.

Kaoru pudo sentir el suspiro de su sempai, tuvo un mal presentimiento con respecto a la noticia.

-… Kaoru… lo que sucede es que…

Kaoru se dio media vuelta, quedando cara a cara con Inui, que todavía lo abrazaba.

Su paciencia comenzaba a escasear.

-¿Qué sucede Inui-sempai?

-… La profesora Sumire nos dijo que ciertos alumnos de 3º año hemos sido elegidos para un campamento especial, que nos ayudara a mejor en el tenis, y en otras cosas…

-Pero, eso es una gran noticia. No se de que te puedes llegar a quejar.

-No te veré…

-No me veras por 2 semanas máximo, se que recién empezamos con esto, pero podemos soportarlo…

-… por un año…

Kaoru callo. Se separo de Inui sorprendido. Entendía lo que había escuchado, pero no lo podía procesar.

-¿Qué?...

-Es por eso, que salí así. Todo un año.

-Es una broma, un año… ¡UN PUTO AÑO!

Kaoru, no se contuvo. En un flash recibió, proceso y respondió ante la noticia. Y sus reacciones corporales no se hicieron esperar. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Inui no podía creer lo que pasaba y solo atino a abrazar nuevamente a su amado kouhai, que ahora se escondía entre su pecho.

-Justo en este momento… cuando comenzábamos a… dime que podré visitarte al menos.

-…

-Sadaharu… respóndeme.

-Solo podemos recibir 3 visitas, es para que nos concentremos en el deporte…

-…

-Kaoru, por favor… es tan difícil para mí como para ti…

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-De eso… quería hablar… quería que me ayudaras a tomar una decisión…

-…Lo siento, pero… tengo, tengo que irme…

-Kaoru…

-Por favor… déjame… yo… te llamare…

-¡Kaoru!

Y Kaoru no aguanto. Las ideas que tenia en la cabeza lo estaban volviendo loco.

Llego a su casa y fue directamente a encerrarse en su cuarto.

* * *

Bueno buenoo, aca dejo este fic... salido de una locura mia... y pensar que decia que iba a durar unos 3 capitulos, ' ya voy escribiendo el capitulo 10 y calculo que terminara en el cap 12 o 13 

xD

me extendi un poco nomas :P

gracias por leerlo, si dejan reviews mejor, y sino, todo bien :D


	2. Confusiones y reflexiones de madrugada

_Capitulo 2_

_Confusiones y reflexiones de madrugada_

Su cabeza era un laberinto.

Solo podía llorar, abrazarse a sus rodillas, e imaginar un año entero sin Inui…

Sin alguien que le provocara reacciones inauditas…

Sin alguien que lo ayudara…

Sin alguien que le dijera todos los días lo muy especial que era…

Sin alguien a quien demostrarle su lado oculto…

Sin alguien a quien abrazar y mimar…

Sin su amor…

Pensó, pensó, y re-pensó.

Y para empeorar las cosas, recordó, que seguramente allí estaría el…

Renji… merodeando…

Temió muchas cosas… que ambos cambiaran, y que su amor fuese falso…

Pero al fin y al cabo, sabia que debía confiar en Inui.

Sabia que el no le haría daño a su amado. El mismo se lo dijo antes de que ellos comenzaran su relación.

Aunque también sabia que iba a tener que confiar en si mismo. El podía esperar a Inui, sus sentimientos no cambiarían.

Le mandaría cartas, regalos, le contaría todo…

No podía ser tan egoísta de no dejarlo ir, o de que su relación terminara mal por ese problema…

Era de madrugada… y sabia que Inui no estaría esperando su llamado, porque seguramente habrá pensado "Hay un 85 de probabilidades de que Kaoru no me llame debido a que todavía esta pensando, un 10 de que quiera esperar hasta la mañana, y un 5 de probabilidades de que este incorrecto"…

Inui estaba incorrecto…

- -- ¿Quién es?

-Inui-sempai, soy Kaoru… crees poder encontrarme en el parque que esta a dos cuadras de tu casa… tengo que hablar… urgente…

-Kaoru, esto no es común en ti…

-Lo se… por eso necesito verte…

-Ahí estaré…

-Gracias…

Kaoru bajo sigilosamente las escaleras, para no despertar a su familia. Su casa no estaba muy cerca de la de Inui, pero no le importo…

Corrió para llegar al parque… pero en el camino choco con alguien. El cayo, y vio que era un joven, que solo corría y lloraba… no pudo ver quien era.

No le importo, se levanto, y siguió su camino.

Cuando llego pudo verlo. Se encontraba de espaldas a el… mirando las estrellas, como si estuviese pidiendo un deseo.

Kaoru se le acerco, y tomo su mano.

-Kaoru, yo…

-Por favor, déjame hablar primero a mi. Si no digo algo creo que voy a estallar… yo… me deje llevar por mis sentimientos… no entendí, que esto era lo mejor que te pudo haber pasado… fui egoísta… y se… que tienes que ir…

-Kaoru…

Kaoru no pudo aguantar mas el llanto, pero no iba a dejar que eso le impidiera terminar lo que tenia para decir. Miraba fijamente a Inui, buscando y encontrando confianza en sus ojos.

-Se que debes ir… ¡yo quiero que vayas!... pero… se que te voy a extrañar como nunca, que un año sin ti podría llegar a volverme un poco loco… no me entiendo…

-_El corazón tiene razones, que la razón no entiende_…

-…je... Pascal… Inui, provocaste cosas en mi, actitudes… que yo no creía que haría, o pensaría… y…

-Kaoru… creo que hablaste por los dos… a mi me sucede exactamente lo mismo… rompes mis datos, creas situaciones inauditas… sos una anomalía para mi… por eso me enamore… nunca podía terminar de descifrarte… eras y serás un gran misterio… del que no quiero escapar… yo… no quiero alejarme de ti… pero tampoco quiero perder esta oportunidad…

-Lo bueno d lo que acabas de decir, es que perderás la oportunidad si no vas… pero si vas, a mi no me perderás… eso jamás.

Nunca, ninguno de los dos, se había sentido tan amado y tan requerido en su vida.

Podían confiar.

Podían vivir.

Sabían que el otro lo esperaría, y no lo traicionaría.

No es nada mas que el tiempo, y le ganarían la batalla.


	3. Memorias de la última noche

Internet anda mal, asi que ni los reviews pude ver, perdon.

Subo rapido asi pueden seguir leyendo un poco esta historia, a la que estoy terminando de escribir xD

Gracias por leer :)

_Capitulo 3_

_Memorias de la última noche_

Esa misma noche, se prometieron todo.

Descubrieron que era amor de verdad lo que sentían.

Decidieron disfrutar de esa semana que les quedaba como si de unas vacaciones cortos se tratara.

No temieron a mostrarse en público cariñosamente, ya no les importaba.

Aun así, sabían del gran vació que estaría por aparecer en sus corazones.

Pero pasarían esa prueba, y su amor se fortalecería.

Y fue así, que el tiempo paso… y mañana Inui se iría.

Kaoru había ido a su casa, para ayudarlo a armar el bolso, y obviamente para aprovechar todo el tiempo disponible junto a el.

Encontró al cuarto de Inui, y lo vio que estaba conversando por teléfono.

Inui no se había percatado de su presencia. Se encontraba con un brazo por encima de sus ojos, acostado en su cama.

Kaoru lo miraba con ternura, saco su cámara digital, que había sido usada hasta el hartazgo los últimos días, y le tomo una foto.

Pero, apenas escucho el nombre de la persona con la que Inui hablaba, su cara cambio totalmente…

-¬¬ ffssshhh…

Inui no lo escucho, lo que hizo que se enojara aun mas. Aunque, tuvo una idea.

Sabia que el iba a estar rondando a Inui durante un año… Y en una ocasión le había advertido que si llegaba a toparse con un Inui solo, el aprovecharía la oportunidad.

-Definitivamente, yo Kaoru Kaidoh no voy a dejar que nadie se le acerque a Inui con alguna intención extraña. Sino, prepárense para enfrentarse al veneno de esta serpiente.

Inui, seguía sin escuchar. Y Kaoru, solo decidió acatar su plan.

De pronto Inui sintió que alguien se sentaba sobre su cadera, finalmente pudo notar la presencia de Kaoru, que lo miraba… Inui se sintió intimidado y solo atino a decir alguna que otra palabra para darse a entender. Ya que los besos que Kaoru le estaba proporcionando lo estaban desconcentrando…

-Kaoru… que… haces…

-Te alejo del idiota de Renji… crees que… voy a dejar que… ande revoloteándote por

Ahí…

-Kaoru…

Inui si que no podía seguir la conversación del teléfono, solo atinaba a escuchar lo que Renji decía.

-¿Sadaharu, que sucede¿Con quien estas?

Definitivamente, Inui estaba perdiendo el control su respiración estaba mas que agitada, y las ganas de devolverle esas caricias a Kaoru lo estaban atormentando. Pero sabía que había alguien en el teléfono.

-Acaso… no confías en mí… Kaoru

Kaoru toma el teléfono de Inui y lo deja en la meza de luz, no dejaría que lo interrumpieran.

-Claro que confío… pero es en el… y en sus artimañas en las cuales no confío.

Y ya no podían más, se dejaron llevar el uno por el otro.

Era su última noche juntos, debían aprovecharla.

Ya era de madrugada. Y sabía que tenía que dejarlo descansar.

Se levanto, se vistió, deposito un beso en el durmiente, y en una hoja escribió.

"_Nos vemos en un rato. Espero que tus sueños hayan sido los mejores."_

_Kaoru_


	4. Horas, minutos y segundos

_Capitulo 4_

_Horas, minutos y segundos_

Y finalmente el día llego.

Inui se levanto, y lo primero que noto al buscar con su mano, sus anteojos fue un pequeño papel. Solo sonrió, pero ese papel, le dio ánimos.

Era hora de levantarse, hora de bañarse.

Hora de despedirse de la familia.

Hora de prometerles que les escribiría.

Hora de provocar un cambio en sus días. Y vaya cambio que estaba haciendo.

Tomo sus cosas, saludo por última vez a su familia.

Cerro la puerta, y salio. Salio a un mundo nuevo.

Kaoru prácticamente no durmió.

Sabía lo que vendría, y de cierta manera estaba feliz y triste.

Vio que se acercaba la hora, la tan ambigua hora.

Se ducho, se cambio.

Tomo el regalo que tenia para el.

Miro una vez más el portarretrato que se encontraba sobre su escritorio.

Desayuno con su familia.

Y salio. Salio a la nueva realidad.

Todos los titulares debían juntarse a las 9:00 a.m. enfrente del colegio. La reunión era una hora y media antes de que llegase el micro que los llevaría.

¿Porque una hora y media antes? Simple, por si alguien se atrasaba.

De apoco fueron llegando, la Profesora Sumire era la que los recibía.

Alrededor de las 9:50, ya se encontraban todos, incluidos Momo, Ryoma y Kaoru.

Pero raro se sentía en el ambiente, y eso provenía de Kaoru.

Estaba distinto, parecía distante, ido, triste pero feliz.

En el mismo momento en que Eiji estaba por preguntarle a Kaoru que le pasaba, hace su aparición el último titular: Inui.

-¡Nya Inui! Se supone que yo soy el que tendría que haberse atrasado.

-Disculpen, es que me quede dormido.

-Oo… ¿Cómo que te quedaste dormido?, Nya, repito esas cosas las hago yo.

-Es que… quede atrapado en el sueño más placentero de mi vida.

Obviamente Kaoru escucho eso, y solo respondió con un sonrojo que provoco que bajara la mirada. En eso escucha los pasos de Inui que se le acercaban. Para luego no separarse ni un minuto.

-Fuji-sempai¿que les pasa a esos dos¿Se ven raros no crees?

-Nya Fujiko, yo estaba por preguntarte lo mismo.

-Momo, tu no tienes que alejarte de Ryoma por todo un año.

-¬/////¬ ¿Como es eso de que no me alejo por un año de Ryoma?

Para ese entonces, Ryoma, Momo, Taka-san y Eiji, escuchaban incrédulos lo que Fuji decía. Mientras que Tezuka y Oishi solo podían admirar la poca perspicacia de sus compañeros.

-Simple… lo que sucede a nivel sentimental entre Kaoru e Inui, sucede contigo y con Ryoma, entre Eiji y Oishi, y claro entre Tezuka y yo.

Ni Oishi ni Tezuka esperaban ser parte de la explicación de Fuji, pero bueno ya había hablado, solo les quedo escuchar lo que decía mientras sus caras tomaban un cierto color rubí.

-OO, …así que ustedes también… OoO, jejeje mada mada dane sempais.

-Así es Ryoma… el punto es el siguiente, Tezuka viene conmigo a este viaje, Oishi y Eiji también vienen. En cambio tu te quedas aquí con Momo

-Entonces ustedes no se separan…

-Claro Taka-san. Inui si separa de Kaoru. Y no lo vera por un año…

-TT ¡Nyyaa, eso es triste!

-Es verdad, pero parece que ellos ya hablaron al respecto. Y tomaron una decisión en conjunto.

-Fuji, el micro ya llego. Es hora de empezar a mover los bolsos y las valijas.

-Estaba bien Tezuka… Momo, Ryoma podrían…

-(a coro) Nosotros tomaremos los bolsos de Inui-sempai

* * *

Jejeje, bueno aca con muchas faltas de ortografia, les agradesco por leer el fic.

El domingo pasado lo termine de escribir, es el mas largo que escribi xD.

Bueno ma que nada les queria aclarar de donde salio la inspiracion para la creacion de este fic.

La cosa es un de las amigas que mas aprecio y quiero se fue a vivir por un año a un pueblo en el interior de Buenos Aires, (soy Argentina xD). Y justo yo le estaba comentando lo de los fanfics el ultimo dia que la vi, la noche anterior a que se fuera.

Asi que en la proxima subida les sigo contando :)

besotes gente, gracias por leer dedicado a ustedes

·saku-ann

·Natsaki

·kawaii.little.neko-girl

·MeilinSnape

·amynaoko

·DarkMoon0


	5. Canción para un hasta luego

_Aclaracion: Los temas de The Beatles lamentablemente no me pertenecen, aunque Michel jackson haya comprado los derechos de ellos o algo por el estilo jaja no se es un quilombo de derechos y demases, podemos decir que los temas de los beatles son patrimonio de la humanidad a esta altura xD  
_

_Capitulo 5_

_Canción para un hasta luego._

-Inui sempai, déjenos llevarle sus bolsos. 

-Pero Momo…

-No importa Inui-sempai, tu sigue hablando con Kaidoh-sempai…

-Esta bien, gracias…

Había llegado la temida hora.

Había llegado la ansiada hora.

Había llegado la hora de lo nuevo.

Había llegado la hora de la realidad.

Había llegado la hora de la verdad.

En esos últimos minutos, olvidaron donde y con quienes estaban.

Esos preciados minutos era de ellos.

Inui se puso de frente a Kaoru, que se encontraba apoyado contra una pared, y tomo su mano.

Kaoru, trato de ser fuerte, de aguantar las lagrimas pero no pudo.

Mientras miraba a Inui, las sentía caer por su mejilla. Ya no le importaban solo se quería quedar así, mirándolo. 

Pero tenía algo que entregar, algo que decir.

-Inui… La verdad… en este momento tengo la mente en blanco… no se que decir… no se como reaccionar… aah… Solo, solo quiero que tengas esto.

Kaoru saco de su bolsillo, una bandana. Era del mismo color, que el de los cuadernos de Inui. Kaoru tomo su muñeca, y la ato alrededor. 

-Espero que te recuerde un poco, todo lo que pasamos… y lo que vendrá… También espero que te de suerte 

-Kaoru… yo… gracias. Estoy seguro que me traerá suerte, y también fuerzas para continuar. Me recordara lo que deje aquí,… y lo que vengo a buscar.

-Inui…

-Yo también tengo algo para ti Kaoru… espero que, te sirva… tiene varias anotaciones, dietas, entrenamientos, y otras cosas que no esperarías… En fin, se podría decir que atreves de ella te estoy hablando… También tiene unas cuantas hojas libres… Para que escribas lo que quieras… lo que te parezca importante…

-Inui, no hubiese esperado, otra cosa de vos… Gracias, muchas gracias

-Inui, es hora de que vayamos subiendo…

-Esta bien Tezuka…

Los demás titulares miraban la escena, no les gustaría estar en su lugar. Pero, a la vez, podían sentir que ellos tenían una gran parte del problema resuelto. Se querían, y no haría distancia que los separaría.

-Kaoru, me podría quedar aquí… de esta forma… tomando tu mano por siempre… yo…

Kaoru no lo dejo terminar.

Mientras sus manos seguían tomadas, beso a Inui con todas sus ganas, todos sus sentimientos. Fue el beso mas sincero que alguien pudo haber otorgado.

Kaoru se separo, solo para abrazarlo y susurrar.

-_And when I touch you I feel happy inside  
It's such a feeling that my love  
I can't hide, I can't hide, I can't hide_

-_Oh please, say to me  
You'll let me be your man  
And please, say to me  
You'll let me hold your hand  
You'll let me hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand…_

Kaoru, no tenia idea de que te gustaran los Beatles…

-Esa fue mi ultima reacción espontánea para ti, fue lo primero que pensé cuado dijiste que te gustaría estar tomando mi mano...

-Me voy con el más lindo recuerdo… Te amo Kaoru…

-Y yo a ti Inui… yo también te amo… Nos vemos Inui…

-Nos vemos, Kaoru

Un último beso.

Un último abrazo.

Una ultima mirada.

Kaoru soltó la mano de Inui, pero no sintió que se iría para siempre…

Sabía que regresaría…

* * *

_¡Aca de vuelta!_

_Aybueno que decirles... me parece que ya les agradeci por lo de leer este fic que me llevo tanto tiempo terminar._

_Igual falta falta para que lo termine de subir jejejejej._

_Les tengo que confesar que cada vez que lee este capitulo me agarra una cosita, no se porque aahh, pero bueno leanlo y diganme que les provoco xD._

_saku-ann la verdad no se si hay mucho del instituto(como te podes dar cuenta mi memoria es taaannn malll que hasta me olvido de lo que escribo, esto es verdad ') Me concentre mas en lo que le pasa al pobre kaoru, per hay cosas de la vida escolar que menciono eso si xD._

_Y bueno para la proxima actualizacion voy a tener que empezar a aclarar mas cosas acerca de la historia jejeje._

_Asi que gracias gracias de nuevo por leer este fic._

_Adio!_

_·Asgard Girl·_


	6. Extractos de las cartas de Kaoru a Inui

Bueno bueno, acá el capitulo 6 viene con aclaraciones.

Primero (...) quiere decir faltan extractos de las cartas. En el primer caso verán que la carta en realidad no comenzaría con esa frase sino que previamente había algo escrito, al final quiere decir que no termina ahí, sino que continúa.

Segundo, con el tema de Kaoru bucho, bueno al principio en mi historia esa fuku-boucho, pero luego en el manga salio que Kaoru era el capitán así que lo modifique, porque como saben termine este fic antes de que terminara de salir PoT en manga.

Tercero, para el capitulo que viene, vamos a ver las cartas que Inui le mando a Kaoru, ahí podrán entender algunas situaciones y el porque de las contestaciones de Kaoru.

Bueno aclarado lo que faltaba les dejo leer el fic .

Pd: ay para ustedes que se emocionaron o les agarro cosita con el capitulo anterior, les digo que mientras lo escribía a mi me paso lo mismo, snif, snif, pobre Kaoru pobre Inui!

pdd:bronca totoal, este capiitulo me quedo re feo editado a comparacion de como lo tenog en el word. Todo junto, yo habia puesto las fechas a la izquierda, un asco quedo aca ero bue que se le va a hacer.

* * *

_  
Capitulo 6_

___Extractos de las cartas de Kaoru a Inui._

**___ 26 de Marzo_**

…)"No han pasado ni 4 días, que ya estoy escribiéndote una carta. Serán mis ganas por una respuesta tuya.

No, creo que te extraño demasiado, y eso no me agrada. Agrégale el hecho de que han empezado las vacaciones de primavera y no tengo idea de en que ocupar mi cabeza sino son cosas como seguir entrenando, ser arrastrado por Ryoma y Momoshiro a cualquier lugar, y en ti…

Si soy así luego de 4 días, no se que me esperara para dentro de 2 meses" (…)

**___ 8 de Abril_**

(…)" ¡Bienvenido a 1º año de secundaria alta!, si es que tu ciclo escolar allí ya empezó. Aquí las cosas siguen tal cual las hubiese predecido, nuevamente en el mismo salón que el idiota de Momoshiro. Pero ahora tendrás que tenerme algo de respeto (…) el que te envía la carta es el nuevo boucho de seigaku. Por descarte sabrás que Momoshiro es el fuku-boucho... ffssshhhh… no lo volveré a nombrar en esta carta."(…)"Y no, no hace falta que me envíes un poco de tu nueva creación, esperare hasta que tenga gusto a alguna fruta" (…)

___** 7 de Mayo** _

(…) "Dentro de 4 días si que te voy a extrañar, pero recibir alguna noticia tuya… Seria mi mejor regalo" (…)"Espero que hacer dobles con Fuji-sempai no sea tan complicado, pero, podrás tomar data segura… debido a las acciones que tu efectuaras veras como reaccionara. Hay altas probabilidades de que no hayas pensado en eso" (…)

**___ 11 de Mayo_**

"Esta carta la recibirás mañana, o pasado.

Pero el hecho de que la escriba hoy, es muy importante para mi… tu carta… fue… fue todo… No se de que otra manera explicarlo…

Ese pequeño collar de plata, con una pequeña puerta" (…)

"Provocas que te extrañe mas todavía… mas en este día…" (…)

"Entendí, entendí lo que me querías decir con el regalo."

"Definitivamente eres el dueño de lo que hay detrás de esa pequeña puerta, sos el único que posee la llave" (…) "Gracias, simplemente… te amo… te extraño… gracias"

**___ 2 de Junio_**

Fsshhh… Estas perdonado (…)

Si hace falta, yo mismo haré que esta carta llegue en el día que tiene que llegar, es decir el 3 de Junio.

Inui… Feliz…

Hoy, siento lo mismo que el día de mi cumpleaños.

Yo… ¿es normal sentir dos cosas totalmente distintas?...

Inui, hoy es tu día… no tengo porque atormentarme con mis complicaciones. .

Respecto al regalo… mi cabeza estuvo a punto de estallar buscando el mejor regalo. Respecto al primero, supuse que no te quedarían muchos… pero… lo otro.

El otro regalo… fue… lo mas significativo que se me ocurrió, allí hay otras cosas, que seguramente relacionaras con nosotros.

Espero que te guste… ¡Aparte es una edición limitada! (…)

Lamento… lamento no estar ahí, pero… lo que no te mata, te fortalece. ¿No es así?

Eso espero…

(…)Mas vale que te hagan una fiesta, así podrás divertirte, distenderte…

Mucho cuidado con quien te diviertes, sabes de quien estoy hablando ¬¬, nada de Renji.

(…)Y… esta es una advertencia, cuidado con Mizuki-san y el intercambio de datas, creo que le faltan algunos caramelos en el tarro. Recordá el día en que perdí la memoria. (…)

Fssshhh… no puedo parar de escribir… ya van 3 hojas… (…)

Inui, es hora de terminar la carta, así llega a su destino.

Que tengas el mejor cumpleaños… Quisiera abrazarte, besarte y decírtelo personalmente… hasta me da pena tener que escribir eso que te acabo de decir ¬/¬…

Te amo, feliz… todavía no es tu cumpleaños, es de mala surte.. cuando sean las 12 completa la oración.

Encomienda:

·3 cuadernos verdes. En la tapa tienen escritos "I-data"

"Meet The Beatles" The Beatles, Track list:

1. "I Want to Hold Your Hand"

2. "I Saw Her Standing There"

3. "This Boy"

4. "It Won't Be Long"

5. "All I've Got to Do"

6. "All My Loving"

7. "Don't Bother Me"

8. "Little Child"

9. "Till There Was You"

10. "Hold Me Tight"

11. "I Wanna Be Your Man"

12. "Not a Second Time"

**___ 28 de Junio_**

Inui:

Tengo buenas, y malas noticias. La mala es que tú querido kouhai jugando la final, se cortó por encima de la rodilla… 15 puntos, 2 semanas sin actividad física. Por lo tanto no estaré de buen humor por 2 semanas. Solamente podré entrenar mis brazos.

La buena… ¡Ganamos el campeonato! (…)

**___13 de julio_**

Inui:

No es un buen día para escribir cartas. No un martes 13. Pero quiero contarte algo.

Desde que finalizo el campeonato, he estado saliendo mucho con Ootori de Hyotei y también con Yunta Fuji. Digamos que gracias al dúo dinámico (Ryoma y Momoshiro) hemos compartido algunas tardes y noche. (…)

Creo que es debido a que los tres estamos en la misma situación.

Amor a distancia.

No solo siento que me puedo desahogar con ellos, también me divierto de cierta forma. Contamos anécdotas, pensamientos nuestros. Nos apoyamos entre los tres. (…)

Así fue como me entere de algo.

La madrugada en la que te cite, luego de que me contaste lo del campamento… Cuando iba corriendo, choque con alguien… Ese alguien era Shishido-san

El era a quien vi corriendo y llorando… Ootori me dijo que ese día se encontraban en la casa de el debido a que su familia no estaba, y le había pedido a Shishido-san si podía ir a pasar la noche con el. Fue allí cuando Shishido-san le contó…

Shishido-san no quería ir, no quería alejarse de el. Temía que si se iba, Ootori encontraría alguien mejor que el. Comenzó a llorar y a gritar, le dijo que por amor, dejaba hasta el tenis.

Ootori no estaba de acuerdo con el, quería que fuese porque, sabia que muy dentro Shishido-san lo anhelaba, fue en ese entredicho cuando Shishido-san salio corriendo de la casa de Ootori. Ahí me lo choque.

Unas horas después, antes del amanecer, Shishido-san volvió a la casa de Ootori. Me dijo que se lo llevo arrastrando hasta un lugar alto… donde vieron el amanecer. Allí Shishido-san, le dijo que el iría a ese campamento con una condición… que al volver Ootori lo amara de la misma manera. (…)

**___4 de Agosto_**

(…)¡Felices vacaciones de verano!

Me alegro de que le hayas vuelto a ganar a Renji, es una excelente noticia. Me gusta saber que fue humillado x).

(…)Aparentemente estas progresando tanto como yo en el tenis. Me pregunto si habrás cambiado en algo físicamente. (…) Por cierto, gracias por eso de que te diste cuenta… aunque… no crees que caíste en cuenta un poco tarde ¬¬' ffffsssshhhh.(…)

**___21 de Agosto_**

Postal enviada a Yanagi Renji.

(La imagen que acompaña a la postal es la de una serpiente cascabel mostrando sus colmillos)

De Kaidoh Kaoru

DATE POR MUERTO.

**___21 de Agosto_**

Postal enviada a Inui Sadaharu

(Postal completamente blanca)

Para Inui Sadaharu:

Inui… eso no me alcanza…

_…"__Nothing I can say_

___A total eclipse of the heart_"


	7. Extractos de las cartas de Inui a Kaoru

_Capitulo 7_

_Extractos de las cartas de Inui a Kaoru._

**_2 de Abril_**

(…)Ha pasado tiempo. Para ser exacto 11 días y 12 horas. (…) Creo que ningún tipo de estadística, o información previa, pueda reconfortarme. Extraño a mi kouhai. Me pregunto si estarás bien, si reís, si estas de buen humor hoy. (…) Los primeros días son los más difíciles. Tanto como lo es este campamento. (…)

Lo bueno es que he podido perfeccionar mis jugos, tengo nuevos tipos de jugadores a quien hacérselos probar. I data. ¿Queres que te mande la receta? Tiene gusto a… (…)

Kaoru, te extraño. Por ahora me tendré que reconfortar con el simple hecho de pensar en tu nombre, y sonreír.

**_13 de Abril_**

(…)Lamento que no quieras probar mi jugo todavía, pero estoy contento por ti. 8).

Mi Kaoru ya es un muchacho grande. (…)

Desearía estar ahí para poder ver como es tu comportamiento con el resto de los miembros del club de tenis. Aunque no creo que cambie mucho. (…)

Por estos alrededores, las cosas van cambiando. Nos vamos adaptando. Y nuestros entrenamientos por dos meses, serán a base de dobles. Que serán sorteados.

Aun así nadie podrá reemplazarte en dobles como mi pareja ideal. (…)

**_10 de Mayo_**

Conociendo al servicio postal, y las horas que tarda. Decidí escribir esta carta hoy, y bien temprano por la mañana. (…)

Kaoru, se lo supersticioso que podes llegar a ser, por lo tanto no voy a decir y/o escribir esa corta frase, que técnicamente tendría que decir mañana.

Solo te pido que cuando agarres esta carta, pienses que te lo estoy diciendo. Porque eso es en lo único que voy a pensar mañana.

Notaras que el regalo lo compre hace tiempo.

Había un 80 de probabilidades de que por aquí, no haya ningún lugar para comprar un obsequio digno de un cumpleaños… y digno de ti. (…)

Recuerdo el día en que lo viste, y te llamo la atención la forma que tenia.

Te quedaste pensando.

Te pegunte que era lo que te pasaba, en que pensabas.

Y tu solo contestaste… No entiendo el porque alguien habría de regalarle una pequeña puerta a otra persona. Aun así es muy bonita.

Recuerdo ese día, porque mostraste una inquietud hacia algo que tenia que ver con los sentimientos de las personas (I-data). (…)

Estoy seguro de que descubrirás por ti mismo el porque del pequeño corte que tiene la puerta. (…)

No se cuantas veces tenga que decírtelo (…), calculo que siempre.

Te amo Kaoru.

Que tengas un muy feliz…

Cuando te vea, te daré otro regalo más…

**_30 de Mayo_**

(…) "Kaoru, me alegra que hayas entendido" (…)

"Lamento estar contestando todas estas cartas ahora, no te enojes conmigo… bueno, si enójate conmigo.

Digamos que algunos hicimos explotar el laboratorio, (y esa opción no estaba incluida en mis datos)… y castigaron a todos con 2 semanas sin ver las cartas que recibían."(…)

Parece que esas dos noticias que te di no te cayeron muy bien, ¿acaso estas celoso?... no necesitas preocuparte, Fuji mantiene a esos dos alejados de mi .

(…)"Ahora yo soy el impaciente.

Ahora siento… lo mismo que sentiste cuando se acercaba tu cumpleaños…

Te extraño, te amo… y… me haces falta. Espero que todo este bien…"

**_3 de Junio_**

(…) Cuando vi lo que me mandaste, mi día cambio rotundamente. (…)

Kaoru, no hubo ni hay, forma de explicar mi felicidad ese día. (…)

Te lo agradezco, nunca me sentí tan… tan… querido.

No espere un regalo así… (…)

Absolutamente, me sorprendes siempre…

Te amo.

**_2 de Julio_**

Kaoru, siempre entregando todo lo que tenes…

Esa actitud tuya siempre te acompaña.

Tenia un 72.3 de probabilidades de que resultaras lastimado.

Y confiaba en que ganarían el campeonato.

Mientras tanto por aquí estoy en el mismo grupo que Renji, Mizuki, Oshitari, Kite y Yagyuu.

No se si esa noticia será de tu agrado.

**_15 de Julio_**

(…) "Quede perplejo con la historia" (…)

"I data" (…)

**_1 de Agosto_**

(…) "Grandes noticias Kaoru, volví a ganarle a Renji. Esta vez, el partido fue un poco más complicado. No era una replica, como el que viste en el torneo de kantou. Aun así estoy feliz. Gracias a ese partid deje atrás finalmente toda mi historia pasada con Renji (…) EL no tenerte allí alentándome, me devolvió a la realidad de que no te tengo, y que te extraño demasiado (…)

**_20 de Agosto_**

Kaoru:

Creo… que esta será la carta más corta, y dolorosa, que tenga que escribir en mi vida.

Hace dos días… me acosté con Renji.

Era de noche, y la verdad, no se quien encontró una de mis recetas de jugos.

La receta era un afrodisíaco, solo unos pocos sabían de ella. Era un jugo que quería probar contigo.

Bueno, el punto es que nos dieron la noche libre.

Entonces alguien se encargo de hacer el jugo y lo repartió.

No sabía que era porque nunca lo había preparado.

El jugo, se me subió a la cabeza, me mareo completamente. No parecía un afrodisíaco, más bien era como un alucinógeno. Hay un 95 de probabilidades de que eso haya tenido mucho alcohol.

Recuerdo estar completamente perdido en el patio. Y me pareció verte.

No dude. Era tu. Te vi y comencé a besarte, a decirte que te extrañaba y te amaba.

Llegamos a eso, en la habitación de Renji.

Me quede dormido profundamente.

Para cuando desperté… no sabia que decir, que hacer.

Renji estaba feliz, pensó que me había recuperado, que era de el.

Le explique miles de veces esa mañana que al único que amaba eras tu. No me creyó, o no quiso hacerlo.

Kaoru… lo único que pienso ahora es en como arreglar esto. En que pensaras, que harás.

Si me seguirás queriendo. Si me perdonaras.

Son tantas las posibilidades que no se que pasara.

Solo te pido perdón.

Solo te digo que te amo.

Solo se que si no tengo una respuesta tuya, voy a quedar mas perdido que ahora.

Kaoru…

**_25 de Agosto_**

Postal de Inui Sadaharu

Para Kaidoh Kaoru:

Lo último que quieres recibir es una postal mía…

No puedo evitarlo…

Kaoru, lo siento…

Te amo…

**_30 de Agosto_**

_I'll pretend that I'm_

_ kissing_

_The lips I am missing_

_And hope that my dreams will come true._

_And then while I'm away,_

_I'll write home every day,_

_And I'll send all my loving to you._

_All my loving I will send to you._

_All my loving, darling I'll be true._

No se cuanto tiempo mas aguantare esta situación.

Te amo…

* * *

Bueno, oto capitulo que quedo feo aca pero que puedo hacer...

Nuevamente aclaro, los temas de los Beatles no son de mi pertencia (TT), al igual que PoT.

dedicado a ustedes que lo leen. :D

Besotes y gracias!

* * *


	8. Hay una lágrima sobre el teléfono

Dando una pequeña vuelta por fanfiction.

Cortito y al pie, solo les agradezco de tomarse el tiempo de leer y de dejarme reviews.

Este capitulo nuevamente dedicado a todas las personas amantes de esta pareja.

* * *

_Capitulo 8_

_Hay una lágrima sobre el teléfono._

-Mamushi, ¿que te sucede? Has estado con esa cara desde la mañana…

-Es verdad, Kaidoh-sempai estas bien… ni siquiera has peleado con el baka de momo…

-Cállense… solo… déjenme así,… hoy viene porque tengo que cumplir con mis obligaciones, sino…

-Kaidoh-sempai, mejor hablemos cuando la practica este terminada

-Kaidoh, por hoy, haz lo que quieras… pero espero que para cuando la práctica termine nos expliques que pasa…

-Fsshhh…

Y así fue. Durante todo ese día, Kaoru solo se digno a correr…

Correr, correr, correr… y pensar.

Pensar, pensar, pensar… y sentir.

Amar.

Sufrir.

Odiar.

Esperar

Cuando faltaban unos minutos para dar por finalizada la practica, Kaoru se encontraba bañándose en el vestuario.

Para cuando Momo y Ryoma entraron el ya estaba listo.

-Su expresión no es la de siempre…

-Eso ya lo se Ryoma. Parece estar deprimido, ido, es demasiado raro el verlo así. ¿Qué le habrá pasado?

En el momento en que ambos ya estaban cambiados vieron de nuevo la figura de un sombrío Kaoru.

-Kaidoh-sempai…

-Iremos a mi casa, allí les diré todo.

Sus compañeros estaban atónitos ante, su comportamiento, pero decidieron seguirlo en silencio.

Una vez que llegaron a la casa de Kaoru, se dirigieron al cuarto de el, donde les dijo que leyeran esa carta.

En el momento que ambos levantaron la vista. Entendieron lo que sucedía… pero no podrían dar una devolución… el timbre sonó.

Eran Ootori y Yuuta, que ya sabían que era lo que sucedía.

Cuando los cinco se encontraron en el comedor, no atinaron a decir palabra alguna.

El teléfono sonó.

-Familia Kaidoh, ¿Quién es?

-Kaoru… soy yo…

Los ojos de Kaoru se abrieron de par en par. Se quedo duro, hasta que volvió a escuchar esa voz que lo volvía a llamar.

-…Inui…

Apenas dijo ese nombre, Yuuta toco el botón de alta voz.

-Kaoru-kun, no diré nada… pero creo que todos aquí queremos escuchar que es lo que tiene para decir.

Kaoru asintió, pero no le diría nada Inui. La conversación comenzaba…

-Kaoru, no se por donde empezar. No se que decir, que pensar… Esto últimos días, han sido difíciles para mi y…

-Crees que para mi no. Fsshhh…

-Por eso estoy llamando. No se nada de ti. Quiero saber que te pasa, que sentís… quiero saber… que pensas de mi… que pensas hacer…

-Realmente queres saber… (En este punto Kaoru ya no pudo aguantar las lágrimas, ni tampoco la impotencia que sentía, lloraría hasta el final de la conversación)… Me siento… me siento traicionado, me siento lejos, incapacitado de poder ayudarte y estar con vos.

¡Me siento inútil a distancia!, Me siento mal. Con ganas de matar a Renji, con ganas de pegarte a ti.

Quiero matar a los idiotas que pusieron alcohol ahí… ¡¡Quiero estar ahí!! Para que las cosas sean un poco más fáciles…

-Yo también quiero que estés acá, quiero tenerte cerca… no quiero extrañarte tanto como lo hago… si queres golpearme, estas en tu derecho de hacerlo…

-Aunque estuviese ahí, aunque te pegara, aunque dejara a ese imbécil inconciente…

No podría…. No podría evitar, tener que mirarte a los ojos, ver esa expresión que se que tenes ahora, una mirada perdida… No podría evitar correr a abrazarte, y a insultarte en ese oído, y besarte, y decirte… que aun te amo…

-Kaoru, yo…

-El tiempo y nosotros mismos nos estamos torturando…

-Te amo demasiado como para dejar que esto termine por teléfono. Nada va a evitar que cuando baje del micro, lo primero que busque sea una bandana color verde, esperando la llegada del ser que alguna vez amo.

-Inui… yo te puedo perdonar muchas cosas… y esta es una de ellas. Por que sé que sos sincero, por que tuviste la valentía de contármelo, por que te importo.

Eso si, te pido que, la relación que tengas con el no sea mas haya de compañerismo.

No lo quiero ver, ni quiero saber de el, a menos que sean cosas humillantes.

Porque ese hijo de puta sabia muy bien en la relación en la que te encontrabas. Y aun así, actuó.

-No te preocupes, siento que nuestra amistad se fue por la borda, y yo tampoco puedo perdonarlo a el. Ahora lo único que me importa, es poder verte. Poder estar contigo. Y juntos corregir los errores, saltar obstáculos…

-_Al amor lo pintan ciego y con alas. Ciego para no ver los obstáculos y con alas para salvarlos._

-….Jacinto Benavente… Has estado leyendo bastante Kaoru. ¿Crees poder ser mis alas?

-Ambos debemos serlo.

-Después de esto, te perdonaría cualquier cosa. Kaoru, hay un 99,9 de probabilidades de que mis días de ahora en mas, sean mas felices. Porque pude hablar con vos, y aclarar las cosas.

-Yo te perdono, pero todavía tengo cosas que pensar…

-¿Cosas como que?

-Cosas, solo tengo que pensar algunas cosas…

-Pero que tipo de cosas, este es el único momento en que puedo tomar un poco de data tuya, mas si es acerca de tu personalidad e ideas…

-¿Estas con tu cuaderno encima? ¬¬#

-Si…

-¡¿Me llamas para discutir un tema importante, y aun así queres tomas datos?!

-Es mi naturaleza…

-Podes meterte tu naturaleza bien en el…

-Te amo Kaoru. Quiero abrazarte ya, si tan solo pudiera…

-Falta poco Inui, falta poco… Yo también te amo… y deja de anotar en tu cuaderno…

-Esta bien… te amo Kaoru, tengo que cortar… gracias, gracias por entender, gracias… me haces muy feliz…

-Y a mi me haces sufrir… pero la felicidad de poder estar hablando y arreglando las cosas es mas grande… te amo.

-Y yo a vos… adiós chicos, gracias por escuchar

-Etto…. ¿Cómo sabias?

-Era previsible, te amo Kaoru adiós.

-Hasta luego es mejor…

-Es cierto, hasta luego.


	9. El tiempo pasa en todos lados

Hello darlings!

Hay pero como les va, espero que bien.

Acá me van a querer matar con una metralleta oxidada, porque este capitulo es mas corto que los casamientos de famosos.

Bueno, acá les tengo una duda, que ya plantee en otro de mis fics. La cosa es así, (en resumen) un día al pedo, descubrí una comunidad de livejournal "30 Vicios", supongo que la conocen, estuve tan al pedo en el mes de marzo que me escribí toda una tabla, con los personajes de Hyotei.

El tema es que yo tengo cuenta en livejournal, pero no se como publicarla la tabla en esa comunidad, porque la verdad, soy medio lenta para cosas de las computadoras e internet. Y hace rato que quiero que esos pequeños fics salgan a la luz.

En fin, si a alguien que conoce livejournal, me puede explicar buenísimo, sino me gustaría publicarlo directamente acá, y listo. Pero vaya uno a saber si le podría llegar a molestar a algún miembro de esa comunidad que yo ande posteando cosas, referidas a una comunidad en la que no participo.

Esa es mi cuestión.

Y ahora, los dejo con este cortisimo fic :D.

Especialmente dedicado a:

Akemi-Malfoy

saku-ann

Kurosawa Yu-Qi

MeilinSnape

Gracias por sus reviews, me alegran el día jejeje. :)

Y todo el resto también gracias, se aprecia que lean.

* * *

_Capitulo 9_

_El tiempo pasa en todos lados._

Y fue así.

El tiempo transcurrió, pero esta vez, se tomo una tregua con la dichosa pareja.

Durante los meses que le siguieron, hasta la llegada de la navidad, no hubo sobresaltos, ni complicaciones.

Se tranquilizaron las aguas.

En el campamento, Renji prácticamente ni podía acercarse a 50 metros de Inui.

Syuusuke se había enterado de la situación, debido a que Oshitari le contó lo que Shishido se había enterado por parte de Ootori. Vaya que cadena.

Así que con solo mirar a Renji, lo mantenía lejos.

Aparte Renji había recibido cartas amenazadoras de Momoshiro y Ryoma. Pero la que mas lo estremeció fue l apostal, corta y concisa de Kaoru. Sabía que si la serpiente se enteraba de algo, por más mínimo que fuera, la sangre correría en el campamento.

En tanto, en Seigaku los muchachos se preparaban para los torneos que tenían que afrontar. Debían defender el titulo y la reputación ganada.

Pero también llego en esos momentos las fiestas deportivas, culturales y etc. Lo que requería también mucha atencion. Tanta ocupación hacía olvidar a Kaoru de enviar las cartas.

El tiempo paso, y llego navidad, año nuevo.

Un poco de descanso para los jóvenes luego de meses agitados

Dos semanas de libertad, en un crudo invierno que comenzaba a azotar.

Inui, como era de esperarse, no podía salir durante esos periodos del campamento. Aunque ellos también tuvieran esos días libres para poder relajarse un poco y liberar stress.

Kaoru para esa fecha, se quedo en su casa, junto con su familia.

Pero ninguno de los dos, se había olvidado del otro.

Cada uno, con sus recursos, tenía en mente un regalo que hacer llegar.


	10. Regalos de navidad y deseos para año nue

Casi mas muero por acomodar este capitulo.

¡Tantas líneas!

Bueno, si no la ponía, la verdad, quedaría todo muy feo y no se entendería.

A veces odio esta forma de subir los fics jajajaja.

Pero no me puedo quejar, por lo menos hay un lugar donde subirlos :D.

Este capitulo, me gusta, no se porque. Será que nos acercamos al final.

Ay, que tristeza, este fic también se me esta terminando... como el de Hyotei.

Pero ya tengo algunos en camino, y varios terminados.

Pero ninguno, tan lindo como este.

Pare cerrar, un saludo para ustedes, y la primera línea xD.

* * *

_Capitulo 10_

_Regalos de navidad y deseos para año nuevo._

* * *

**Navidad.**

* * *

_Kaoru:_

Seré malo, esta carta te llegara el 26, porque sabemos que el 25 nadie trabajara. Y menos para entregar una carta. Es por eso que la escribo el 24.

Y es así como llegamos a otra de esas fechas importantes, donde nuevamente no puedo estar contigo. (…) Vayamos a los papeles, o mejor dicho a los regalos…

Esta vez me costo mucho conseguirlo, pero aquí esta. (…)

Espero que sea de tu agrado. Podrás ver que por lo suave que es podrían ser reales. 8)

(…), esta noche levantare la copa por ti y por mi.

Y mi deseo, será…

Te lo diré en año nuevo.

Te amo, feliz navidad.

Encomienda:

2 osos de peluche, un gato blanco, y otro negro.

* * *

_Inui:_

No sabia cuando escribir esta carta, si el 23 o el 24. Pero dadas las circunstancias hoy es 24, y las compras atrasaron todo.

(…) Esta navidad es muy rara, tenia pensado que sea la primera contigo, pero como no estas aquí tendré que esperar un año mas (…)

Pero espero que con estos regalos estés conforme.

Supe por tu madre que estos dos faltaban en tu colección (…)

Inui, por más que esta fecha pertenezca a otra religión, yo levantare mi copa, y pediré por ti, por mí, por nosotros.

Y también pediré porque ningún campamento se vuelva a entrometer, y creo que también pediré algo en contra del dúo dinámico, y definitivamente pedire por que le pase algo malo a cierta persona…

Te amo, y te espero.

Encomienda:

-"Las ocho campanadas del reloj" Maurice Leblanc.

-"Su última reverencia, recuerdos de Sherlock Holmes" Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

* * *

**Año nuevo.**

* * *

_Inui:_

(…) Tengo a esos peluches sobre mi cama, y creo que se quedaran ahí por siempre. (…)

Víspera de años nuevo, solo miro por la ventana, como caen lo copos de nieve.

Una mirada triste, y otra feliz. Este año es uno de esos que quedaran en mi memoria por siempre. Y si llegara a olvidar algo, tomaría las cartas, y con eso recordaría.(…)

El deseo de hoy un deseo a futuro, ese será un secreto.

Cuado vuelvas te lo digo.(…)

Hoy en 31 de enero, Feliz año nuevo amor.

* * *

_Kaoru:_

No pensé que fueses a recordar lo mucho que me gustan las novelas de misterio. (…)

El desarrollo de todo este año, fue para mí un misterio. Pero lo que siento por vos, es algo que siempre supe… bueno, no siempre. (…)

(...)Se que no lo olvidare, tantas cosas pasaron, que en el remoto caso de que olvide algo tendré a mano el cuaderno con todos lo detalles y claro también estas cartas.

No habrá misterios esta vez, mi deseo, para año nuevo, es seguir junto a vos, es felicidad, y valor para afrontar lo momentos difíciles.(...)

Kaoru, faltan 12 horas con 24 minutos para año nuevo.

Feliz año nuevo.


	11. No es nada mas que el tiempo

Capitulo 11

_Capitulo 11_

_No es nada más que el tiempo._

Navidad, año nuevo.

Las fechas siguieron avanzando, así como se acortaba el plazo para el reencuentro.

Tiempo del torneo nacional para Seigaku.

Tiempo de entrenamientos para el torneo interno en el campamento.

Ambos debían tener su mente en los objetivos, por eso decidieron dejar de mandar cartas, hasta que el torneo nacional terminara.

Y luego de un arduo trabajo, de partidos interminables, el torneo llego a su fin. Con Seigaku nuevamente como su ganador.

Kaidoh entrego todo lo que tenia, ofreciendo el desarrollo de un juego que seguía evolucionando a través de los partidos.

Y definitivamente el más memorable fue el de la final. Contra Kamio de Fudomine.

Una Fudomine, que gracias a la experiencia y el talento de sus jugadores había llegado lo mas lejos que pudo, teniendo en frente al campeón.

Esta noticia llego a oído de los muchachos por medio de Kawamura, el único que había rechazado la invitación. Obviamente porque luego de las finales el había cumplido su promesa de dejar el tenis para convertirse en el mejor chef de sushi de Japón.

La sorpresa y felicidad de Inui era incomparable.

Cuando recibió la primera carta de Kaoru, se volvió más feliz.

Así mismo, Inui estaba contento porque veía el gran progreso que había hecho en el campamento., tanto física como psicológica y sentimentalmente. Era el mismo Inui, pero con unos ligeros cambios.

Enero paso, y llego un febrero con noticias.

La primera fue que el campamento que se llevaría acabo en el próximo comienzo de año escolar, estaría reclutando a los jugadores que pasarían a tercer año.

Ryoma, Kintaro, Kentaro, Dan, serian las cartas fuertes de ese año, en cambio Kaoru, Momoshiro, Kirihara, y la gran mayoría de los muchachos de Fudomine, se perderían la oportunidad del campamento.

Algo que de cierta forma aliviaba a Inui y Kaidoh, ya que, llevar adelante otro año de separación seria mas complicado.

Otra de las noticias era que se acercaba otra fecha importante en el mundo de lo comercial, se acercaba San Valentín.

Y nuevamente nuestros protagonistas se veían en el dilema del espacio-tiempo. Parece que ya estaban empezando a perder un poco la paciencia, y rogaban para que los días y las noches pasaran más rápido.

Pero llego San Valentín antes. Y el día rebozaba de chocolates, corazones, flores, y otros regalos.

El caso de nuestra parejita no fue la excepción.

Kaoru armo una obra de arte en chocolate. Había unido dos corazones por medio de un lazo rojo. Al mismo tiempo le agrego a cada uno de los corazones un par de alas que estaban atadas entre si por otros lazos rojos.

Y tenia una pequeña postal dentro del paquete que decía

"Así están nuestros corazones, unidos por un fuerte lazo. Porque no importa la distancia nada lo romperá. En cambio las alas, están atadas porque todavía, el amor no puede volar libremente. Una vez que nos juntemos, podremos volar."

Feliz día Inui, Te amo.

Inui, quedo helado… y sintió que lo que le había mandado a Kaoru no era lo suficiente comparado con el regalo.

Inui, simplemente, llamo a una florería, y encargo un ramo muy específico.

En el había, 12 rosas blancas, las rodeaban 6 rosas amarillas, y además estaba adornado por flores silvestres. Pero en el centro había 2 rosas rojas gemelas. Y en medio de ellas, una carta breve, pero concreta

"Alguna vez escuche decir, que las flores eran para los muertos porque se marchitan rápido.

En cambio yo creo que son demasiado hermosas como para que no estén contigo. Aparte la felicidad que otorgan unas flores, duran más de lo que uno puede imaginar.

Para mi eres una flor, porque la felicidad que me das, es infinita.

Te amo Kaoru.

Al ver el ramo de flores cuando volvió de la escuela. Kaoru solo pudo olerlas. Admirarlas, y desear tener a Inui cerca para poder abrazarlo.

Se las llevo a su cuarto, donde llenaron a Kaoru en sus sueños, de felicidad y un aroma exquisito.


	12. ¿En que sitio acaba el fin?

_Capitulo 12_

_¿En que sitio acaba el fin?_

El mes de febrero llegaba a su fin. El comienzo de marzo marcaba el final.

El cierre de una etapa para Kaoru, y el cierre de una experiencia para Inui.

El ultimo mes del ciclo escolar.

Hora de tomarse unas nuevas vacaciones para volver a comenzar en la secundaria alta de Seigaku.

Por un lado, Kaoru tenía que rendir exámenes, exámenes y más exámenes.

Por lo que las reuniones con Momoshiro, Ootori, Yuuta e increíblemente Kirihara, que necesitaba ayuda extra en ingles, se hicieron muy frecuentes.

Se podría decir que estaban con la soga al cuello, tanto estudio no le permitía a Kaoru contestar, las pocas cartas que se mandaban, con regularidad.

De hecho Inui tampoco podía andar dándose el lujo de distraerse.

Para cerrar el campamento, había llegado el tan afamado torneo interno final. Donde se obtendrían ver los resultados finales del campamento. Aunque hay que recordar que aun así ellos allí estaban estudiando, por lo que tenían que rendir sus exámenes finales.

EL torneo entre los integrantes llego, y tenía todas las características de un torneo promedio de la ATP.

Partidos a 3 sets, canchas de carpeta, ojo de águila, jueces de línea y fondo, etc.

El torneo se llevo acabo en las primeras 2 semanas de marzo, dejando para el final de dicho mes una semana libre para estudios y luego la semana de los exámenes.

Inui, se lucio en el torneo. Llegando a los cuartos de final siendo vencido, en un largo partido, por Yukimura.

Las semifinales enfrentaron por un lado a Tezuka y Yukimura.

Por el otro a un sorprende Syuusuke, que dejo afuera a Renji, Shiraishi y Sanada, frente a un siempre brillante Atobe.

La conclusión de este torneo, el ganador fue Syuusuke. (Ustedes decidan a quien le gano)

Terminado el torneo del campamento. Finalmente Inui pudo mandar esa carta, aquella que marcaba que el fin había comenzado.

La carta llego a manos de Kaoru luego de terminar de rendir todos sus exámenes finales. Estaba agotado y lo que necesitaba era un poco de descanso, y un par de noticias de su novio.

Se puso contento al leer el resultado del torneo, y al mismo tiempo, sentía que se acercaba el final de ese año tan duro. Kaoru noto que el fin había comenzado

Y tendría un final definitivo en el momento en que se encontraran.

Inui volvería el 28 de marzo, a las 8 AM, en el mismo colectivo que se lo llevo, en frente del colegio.

Llegaba para lo que seria la graduación de Kaoru.

Faltaban 12 días para la vuela de Inui, para el reencuentro.

Ambos estaban impacientes, ansiosos…

Pero… si habían aguantado casi un año, podrían afrontar estos 12 días.

* * *


	13. A la espera I

Capitulo 13

_Capitulo 13_

_A la espera 1._

Doce días, ese era el plazo final.

Eran las 6:30 AM.

Kaoru, al igual que Ootori y Yuuta, se estaba levantando.

La noche anterior habían hablado.

Las expectativas de ellos eran enormes, querían verlos, ver si habían cambiado en algo, estaban impacientes.

Por eso había decidido que apenas se levantaran, mediante 3 despertadores al mismo tiempo, se llamarían a las 7 para confirmar el despertar, y así evitar una llegada tarde.

La sonrisa en la cara de Kaoru, era algo delicada, apenas se le notaba.

Mientras se preparaba el desayuno, pensaba.

Todos los recuerdos de un año intenso volvieron a su mente.

Las situaciones complicadas, las sonrisas, el dolor, el amor.  
Pequeños detalles que no podía olvidar, como el hecho de que se había vuelto un fanático de los Beatles, escuchando esos cd's y esas canciones una y otra vez.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el ruido de su celular.

Era un mensaje de Yuuta.

"En estos momentos voy a matar a Mizuki. Recién salgo de bañarme y cambiarme, y alguien toca el timbre. Era el, llego mas temprano y me llevo a su casa para un desayuno sorpresa. Me quito la idea. ¬¬#"

Vaya que a Kaoru las extravagancias de una de las personas más excéntricas que conocía lo seguían sorprendiendo. Mizuki era un ser impredecible, cuando se habla de sentimiento diría Yuuta.

Suponía que Yuuta se haya puesto a discutir con Mizuki primero, pero luego le haría pagar. Ese era su modus operandi.

Ahora que tenía noticias de Yuuta se preguntaba que estaría haciendo Ootori, sabia que Hyotei llegaría mas temprano que el de Seigaku, por el simple hecho de que venían en un Jet privado. Cortesía de Ore-sama.

Eran las 7:30.

Y mientras Kaoru espera, vayamos a la escuela de Hyotei.

Minutos antes Ootori se desesperaba.

Estaba con Hiyoshi, Taki, y Kabaji. Ellos se encontraban muy cómodos sentados, en cambio Ootori iba y venia, iba y venia.

-Ootori, deberías tranquilizarte, no tardan en llegar.

-…

-Te esta hablando tu capitán por si no lo notaste.

-…

-Ootori!

-Lo siento Hiyoshi, tengo que ir al baño.

Vaya que estaba inquieto. Tenía unas ganas de verlo.

Se le notaba en la cara, por eso, al llegar al baño se mojo un poco.

Respiro hondo y salio.

Apenas había caminado unos 10 metros del baño, cuando vio que algo venia acercándosele a una velocidad importante.

Cuando ese algo, se abalanzo contra el y lo abrazo.

Ya estaba en el piso, ese algo era alguien, que con un cabello un poco mas largo, agarrado por una colita muy chiquita, le recriminaba cosas a los gritos.

-A vos te parece que yo tenga que bajar del condenado avioncito, y tenga que ver a toda una parda de idiotas, y notar que no estas?! ¿¡Como puede ser que no hayas escuchado las malditas turbinas cuando aterrizábamos?! ¿Donde estabas? ¡GEKIDASA DAZE!

Cuando Ootori pudo reaccionar, noto que ese algo era alguien, ese alguien era al que espero durante un año.

-Shishido…

-¿Qué?

-Tan amable como siempre. Bienvenido a casa.

-¿¡Solo eso vas a decirme?!

-Estas muy alterado…

Ootori no aguanto las lágrimas. Abrazo a Shishido con todas sus fuerzas, y repetía la misma oración, una y otra vez.

-Te extrañe demasiado, nuca mas te vayas de esta forma, te amo. Te extrañe demasiado, nuca mas te vayas de esta forma, te amo. Te extrañe demasiado, nuca mas te vayas de esta forma, te amo…

-Tonto Choutaro, me costo mas a mi desprenderme. Jamás me volveré a ir. Espero que tú hagas lo mismo.

- Tenes el pelo mas largo.

-Si no te gusta aguántatela, se va a quedar así.

-A mi me gusta.

-o/o… Te amo Choutaro, podemos irnos a casa.

-Claro, yo también te amo Shishi…

-Ryou

-Yo también te amo Ryou.

Y mientras se encaminaban a la casa de Shishido. Ambos se encontraban demasiado felices como para que sus caras pudieran expresarlo.

Volverían a hacer las mismas cosas de siempre, solo que esta vez, con un toque extra. Habían superado una prueba bastante difícil, el resto para ellos era pan comido.


	14. A la espera II

**Hola... bueno después de mucho tiempo me di cuenta de que no habia terminado de subir este fic... ¡una vergüenza total! Especialmente porque faltaban solo 2 capítulos para terminar... lo mas probable es que a los que lo leía ya ni les importe, pero bueno no quiero dejarlo incompleto. Les aviso que este fic lo termine mucho antes de que saliera el segundo manga de PoT, así que la continuidad no es la misma, y no tenia pensado cambiar nada porque sino iba a ser alto quilombo... aparte creo que así quedo bien**

**Perdón y gracias.**

* * *

**_Capitulo 14_**

**_A la espera 2_**

7:40 am.

Kaoru recibía un Segundo mensaje de texto.

Ootori ya se había encontrado con Shishido, y ahora iban a la casa del mayor a desayunar.

-Ffssshhh… Que envidia…

Ahora si, estaba oficialmente siendo torturado. Y si, ya nos podemos encontrar con un Kaoru fastidioso.

Tanta era la impaciencia que sentía que cuando recibió el mensaje de Ootori, él, ya se encontraba en Seigaku esperando la llegada del micro, con una leve esperanza de que llegaran mas temprano. La impaciencia se había apoderado completamente de él, pero algo lo saco de sus pensamientos y ansias, era Taka-san que había llegado, claro ya eran las 7:50 a.m., faltaban diez minutos.

-Kaidoh, ¿Cómo estas?, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?

-Podríamos decir que mucho… ffssshhh…

-Se nota que estas muy impaciente, es normal, luego de tanto tiempo sin verlo.

-Quiero que el micro de vuelta la esquina…

-Me imagino, ah mira quienes vienen ahí…

Doblando la esquina, se podía ver a unos Ryoma y Momoshiro con cara de asesinos debido al poco sueño que tuvieron.

-Momo, Ryoma… ¿Qué pasa, porque esas caras? Acaso se fueron de j…

-No queremos hablar de eso…

-Taka-san hay cosas que mejor no saber de ellos dos.

-¿Tenes algún problema Mamushi?

-¡A decir verdad tengo VARIOS problemas!

El principio de la pelea entre los dos eternos rivales se detuvo cuando el celular de Ryoma comenzó a sonar. Como no tenía muchas ganas de atender, ya que su estado de somnolencia se lo impedía, le paso el celular a Taka-san.

-Hola…

-¿Taka-san? ¿Qué haces con el celular de Ochibi?

-No esta en estado de mantener una conversación con nadie, dime Eiji que sucede.

-Nya, lo que pasa es que se pincho una rueda, y vamos a estar llegando un poco mas tarde.

-¿Que? Dime que es una broma…

-Nya es cierto…

-¿Esta Inui por ahí?

-Si esta, ¿Por qué?

-Digamos que si Kaidoh no habla con el, alguien saldrá herido, se encuentra demasiado ansioso.

-Taka-san, no te escucho… ¡Nya celular del demonio que tiene poca señal! En fin, si me escuchas, estaremos llegando dentro de media hora. Dile a los chi…

-Se corto la señal… Toma Ryoma, Kaidoh… ven conmigo un segundo.

-Nani?

Una vez que Kaoru dejo de gritar, maldecir y otros actos que expresaban su cansancio, pudo tranquilizarse, sentarse en una banca y entender que era cosa de la suerte y el destino.

Aun así, se notaba a 10 kilómetros que no estaba con el mejor de los humores, y definitivamente Inui tendría que lidiar con ellos.

40 minutos pasaron.

De esos 40, 30 minutos pasaron Ryoma y Momo durmiendo, Taka-san leía un libro y Kaoru, bueno, le dio unas 15 veces la vuelta a Seigaku para matar el tiempo.

De hecho cuando estaba por empezar la vuelta 16, ve a Momoshiro que venia corriendo de una panadería cercana, luego de la siesta ataca el hambre.

Kaoru no llego a entender lo que gritaba, hasta que vio a cierto micro que doblaba la esquina justo detrás de Momo.


	15. Hold me tight, the end

**Hola bueno después de mucho tiempo me di cuenta de que no habia terminado de subir este fic... ¡una vergüenza total! Especialmente porque faltaban solo 1 capítulo para terminar...**

**osea alta hija de puta soy **

**lo mas probable es que a los que lo leía ya ni les importe, pero bueno no quiero dejarlo incompleto. Les aviso que este fic lo termine mucho antes de que saliera el segundo manga de PoT, así que la continuidad no es la misma, y no tenia pensado cambiar nada porque sino iba a ser alto quilombo... aparte creo que así quedo bien**

**Perdón y gracias**

* * *

**_Capitulo 15_**

**_Hold me tight._**

Estaba parado en la esquina, prácticamente no podía reaccionar.

Tuvo que ir Momo a sacarlo de ese estado y arrastrarlo hasta la puerta de la escuela, mientras el micro estacionaba.

Y desde las ventanas se podía ver a Eiji saludándolos con lagrimitas de neko en los ojos., Oishi imitaba a su pareja pero sin las lágrimas.

Se abrió la puerta, y uno tras otro comenzaron a bajar, vaya que podían ver las diferencias., estaban más altos, con el pelo un poco mas largo, más musculosos. Pero sabían que eran los mismos de siempre.

Mientras se saludaban, y bajaban los bolsos, Kaoru seguía esperando que bajara.

Se preguntaba que estaba haciendo que lo detenía, ¿se estaba haciendo desear?

-Fuji-sempai…

-Fuji, Kaoru

-¿Fuji-san, sabes donde esta Inui?

-mmm Inui… ah si, esta dormido. ¿Porque no vas a despertarlo?

-¡¿Qué esta qué?!

-Si esta dormido, ve y dale una sorpresa.

Este es uno de esos momentos donde la sonrisita de Fuji no le caía para nada bien a Kaoru, de hecho su mal humor había vuelto con creces.

-Ya vuelvo Fuji-san…

Kaoru se dio media vuelta, y fue en dirección a los vestidores de Seigaku, una vez dentro, había decidido hacerle una pequeña mala pasada a su querido amorcito, por el simple hecho de dormir tan placidamente.

Cuando salio, pudo notar que alguien bajaba del micro, sabia que era el.

Pudo ver como se le ilumino la cara al verlo.

-Kao-chan! Mí querido…

…SPLASH…

-Fffssshhh… ¿Ya estas despierto?

-Kaoru, eso no estaba previsto en mis cálculos.

Kaoru se tomo una pequeña venganza, digamos que lleno un balde con agua bien fria para ayudarlo a despertar.

-Yo nunca estuve entre tus cálculos…

Arrojando el balde (que dio a parar a la cara de Momoshiro), Kaoru finalmente pudo tocar a Inui.

Se aferro a el, en el abrazo mas expresivo que haya dado, se estaba mojando pero no le importaba, y mientras Inui acariciaba su cabello, sentía que el humor que tenía estaba empezando a cambiar.

Kaoru levanto la cabeza, y le dio a Inui un beso de bienvenida, que este último halló demasiado tierno, proviniendo de su malhumor. Tomados de la mano, Inui, tomo su bolso y se despidió de todos.

Tres cuadras después entraron en un pequeño parque que había allí, y en le medio de la arboleda, se dieron finalmente el beso que estaban esperando.

Todos los sentimientos que habían acumulado durante ese año, fueron disipados.

Kaoru que se encontraba apoyado contra uno de estos árboles, sintió como la frente de Inui era apoyada sobre la de el.

Inui, se quito los anteojos para poder mirar directo a los de Kaoru, fue allí cuando no pudo contener sus lagrimas, y empezó a hablar.

-Kaoru, yo… lo siento, siento tanto todo lo que te hice pasar, siento no haber estado aquí contigo todo este tiempo, siento… siento haberte echado de meno… siento…

-Inui… yo… y ya te lo dije… te perdono, mantente alejado de ese maldito hijo de puta, pero te perdono… porque se cuanto… cuanto…

-Kaoru, gracias… espero que no me hayas hecho lo mismo a mi por despecho.

-¡Quien te crees que soy!

Ante el dicho de Inui, Kaoru lo empujo contra el árbol que estaba en frente, ahora era Inui el acorralado. Aun así Kaoru solo lo abrazo, como si tuviera miedo de que escapara. Inui feliz solo pudo decir

_-It feels so right now, hold me tight,_

_Tell me I'm the only one,_

_And then I might,_

_Never be the lonely one._

_So hold me tight, to-night, to-night,_

_It's you,_

_You you you - oo-oo - oo-oo._

_Hold me tight,_

_Let me go on loving you,_

_To-night to-night,_

_Making love to only you,_

_So hold me tight, to-night, to-night,_

_It's you,_

_You you you - oo-oo - oo-oo._

_-_Empezamos este viaje con un tema de los Beatles y también lo terminamos ¿no?

-Así es mi querido Kao-chan, pero… si quieres, podemos emplear otro tipo de cantos.

- ¬//¬ A veces eres un completo idiota sabes.

-Espera Kaoru ¿A donde vas? Se suponía que no debías tomar de esa manera mi insinuación.

- Cuantas veces tengo que decírtelo. Yo nunca estuve entre tus cálculos. Lo que me hace más especial en tu vida todavía. Así que será mejor que me trates bien, quien sabe que puede pasar.

-Es, verdad nunca estuviste entre mis cálculos, y menos el hecho de enamorarme de ti, pero creo que por eso caí bajo los encantos de la serpiente.

Inui, levanto su bolso, y corrió hasta Kaoru, que lo esperaba al final del parque.

Definitivamente nunca iba a dejar de tratarlo bien, era su serpiente, era su anomalía en los cálculos, era su amor.

_**Fin.**_


End file.
